korose
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettEm Reita et Ruki. Ruki se prépare à assassiner Reita. Va-t-il seulement y arriver, où sera-t-il pris à son propre jeu?


**Titre: **Korose (Meurs)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Aucun

**Genre : **Policier

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette fic depuis notre dernier déboire avec les autres animateurs scouts. Comme quoi de bonnes idées peuvent apparaître très tôt le matin, quand on a peu d'heure de sommeil et beaucoup trop de substance pas normal dans le sang :) Désolé en passant d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de poster une nouvelle fic. Je devrais m'y remettre dans les prochain mois. Enfin, on verra avec l'école. Mais je suis pas morte, vous aurez donc des nouveaux chapitres de temps à autre^^

**Début du chapitre**

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six. Une à une, j'insérai les munitions dans mon fusil. Avec 6, je devrais en avoir suffisamment. Si je réussissais bien mon coup, une seule devrait faire l'affaire. Mais je préférais en garder d'autres, au cas où. Dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux la jouer _safe_. Ah merde, ce que mon cœur peut battre vite... J'ai presque l'impression que la nausée va me prendre d'une minute à l'autre, sans compter mon index qui devient moite au contact de la gâchette. Qui aurait cru que j'en serais rendu là un jour?

Laissant tomber mon arme sur mon lit, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits. Sur mon miroir, j'y avais accroché comme à mon habitude les photos des personnes qui m'étaient importante. Dire que certains parmi eux avaient franchi la barrière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts par ma faute. Kai, Shou, Hiroto... pour ne nommer qu'eux. La salle de bain n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, je commençais à avoir des remords. Mais plus que des remords, c'était le stress qui me dérangeait. Je le savais, sur mon bureau, à côté du téléphone, se trouvait mon nouvel ordre de mission. Il y était le nom de ma prochaine victime, ainsi que des informations à son sujet ainsi qu'une photo. Comme-ci j'avais besoin de tout ça. Le nom me suffisait. Je connaissais beaucoup plus de chose à son sujet que tout ce que pouvait me fournir cette petite feuille de mission.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je laissai sonner quelques coups, histoire de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, avant de répondre.

-Allo?

-_Ruki? C'est moi, on peut se voir? _

-Hein? Rei? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on est en congé aujourd'hui, non?

_-Si. Mais j'ai écrit une nouvelle phrase de basse, je voudrais te la faire entendre. Tu peux venir chez moi? _

-Là, maintenant? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre chez toi?

-_Euh, mes perruches? Arrête de faire ton parano, veux-tu! Tu sors plus de chez toi depuis que ça a commencé. _

-On se demandera pas pourquoi...

_-Aller, je te laisse 10 min pour te pointer sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher. _

-Tu fais ça et j'appelle Uruha.

_-Ah ha! Et tu vas t'assurer qu'il arrive en même temps que moi? Aller, à tout à l'heure, le parano. _

Il se moquait délibérément de moi, ma parole! J'ai le droit de paranoïer! Et même, c'est lui qui devrait être sur ses gardes. Presque distraitement, je pris mon ordre de mission et regarder la photo de l'homme que je devais assassiner. Les cheveux blonds en pics, un bandeau sur le nez... N'as-tu pas peur de m'appeler chez toi alors que tu es seul? Il ne sait probablement pas que c'est Uruha qui m'a remit cette mission, après que je lui ai justement coller mon fusil sur la tempe.

10 min, c'est tout ce que j'avais pour me préparer mentalement. C'était plus que suffisant. Non, ce n'était pas suffisant du tout. Comment j'avais pu réussir à survivre jusque là? Combien étions-nous encore en vie? Je ne sais plus exactement. Rei avait raison, je m'étais beaucoup trop isolé chez moi.

J'enfilai rapidement une veste par dessus mon t-shirt, histoire de camoufler un peu mon fusil que j'avais repris et cacher dans une poche intérieur. Bon, ça suffit les remords, les doutes et le stress. Je vais simplement en finir avec ça avant même qu'il ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis... et puis ça continuera, sans doute. Suivant, si on veut. Ça a l'air tellement simple.

J'arrivai sans trop m'en rendre compte devant la porte de ma victime. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour remarquer vraiment tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de cogner que déjà, il m'ouvrait, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Aller, entre! J'étais presque sur le point d'aller te sortir de chez toi, tu as 4 min de retard.

-Désolé.

J'hésitai un moment. Rester sur le pallier était plus sécuritaire. Il y avait quelques personnes qui parlaient sur le pas d'une autre porte, un peu plus loin. Ici j'étais en sécurité. Et pourtant, c'est Reita qui devrait craindre quelque chose. Il a raison, je suis vraiment devenu trop parano. Mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir? Il faut croire que ça a finit par me bouleverser, tout ça. Vivement que ça finisse.

-Alors, tu disais que tu as composé un truc? Je peux entendre?

-Pas ici, je veux pas que tous mes voisins entendent non plus. Aller, entre, qu'est-ce que t'attends?

-Ojamashimasu...

Alors qu'il allait directement dans sa chambre, sans doute pour chercher sa basse, je me rendis au salon. Sa télé était ouverte, comme d'habitude, faisant un bruit de fond qui accompagnait le chant de ses perruches. Habituellement je me serais assis sur son divan et me serait mis à zapper sur une autre chaine, mais cette fois je restai debout, une main fatalement posé sur le fusil dans ma poche. Dès qu'il reviendra, probablement un peu moquer comme à son habitude, je le pointerai avec le bout de mon fusil et... une balle, c'était suffisant. J'en avais 6, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir avec une seule.

-Une seule. À cette distance-là, je devrais pas avoir besoin des 5 autres.

Je me figeai. Non pas à cause de sa voix si proche, trop proche alors qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Non pas à cause de ses paroles, pourtant si similaire à ce que je pensais un instant plus tôt que j'en étais presque rendu à me demander si ce n'était pas plutôt moi qui avait parler à voix haute. Si j'avais cessé tout mouvement, c'était à cause de ce bout de métal froid contre ma tempe. L'espace d'un instant, je fus soulagé, tout de même. La partie pour moi était terminé.

-Pardonne-moi Ruki, mais tu comprends que j'avais pas d'autre choix...

Je n'entendis pas le bruit de la détonation. Il devait trop fort, trop proche de mon oreille. Tout ce que je ressentis, c'est la douleur contre ma tempe, aigu, un peu comme-ci tous mes autres sens m'avait abandonné l'espace d'un seul instant. Puis, tremblant, je montai une main à ma tempe, et sentis ce liquide froid et un peu gluant qui coulait maintenant sur ma veste. Une chance pour lui que c'était pas une de mes préférés.

-Gotcha!

-Ferme-la, veux-tu? T'as gagné, alors va me chercher une serviette ou un truc du genre sinon je m'applique à mettre de la peinture partout dans ton appartement.

-Oi, t'es vraiment mauvais perdant. Alors, qui est ma prochaine victime?

Son air amusé et joueur me tombait vachement sur les nerfs. Alors que moi je prenais ce jeu à cœur, que j'en devenais presque malade tellement je m'impliquais émotionnellement dans cette histoire de meurtre, lui se moquait carrément de moi et au lieu de pleurer ma mort, il voulait passer immédiatement au suivant!

Ah et puis merde. Le jeu est fini de toute façon.

Sortant mon fusil de sa poche, je le pointai vers mon meurtrier.

-Tu m'as juste pris de vitesse. Un peu plus et c'est moi qui aurait remporté le Gotcha officiel, cette année. Mais je me vengerai l'année prochaine, promis. Mais je peux pas attendre 1 an, c'est trop long.

Puis, lui souriant d'un air mauvais, je vidai le chargeur de mon paintball dans sa direction.

Malgré tout ça, j'ai quand même hâte à notre prochaine partie :)

**Fin du chapitre**

On va commencer une partie de gotcha avec les autres animateurs. Mais à coup de fusil à l'eau et non de peinture. Mais je trouvais ça plus marrant de les faire s'entretuer à coup de paintball, plutôt qu'avec de simple fusil à l'eau ^^ D'accord, c'est pas possible de cacher un fusil de paintball dans ses poches. Mais qu'importe:P C'est des nouveaux fusils révolutionnaires ultra-petit qui tire des balles de peinture plutôt que des munitions ^^


End file.
